Salvation
by LadyCizzle
Summary: When you have nothing left to lose you have everything to gain. Follow one man's quest as he journeys to change the past to fix the future. My remake on COE that I wrote a long time ago and finally decided to post. Slight crossover w/t the Ten. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The alarm clock mixed with the sound of a child crying made Rhys Williams let out a loud sigh as he opened his eyes in the early morning. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was seven a.m., leaving him two hours to get him and his son ready for the plans they had for today.

Slowly and with another tired sigh, he threw back the sheets over him and got out of bed. "It's okay Riley, daddy's here," Rhys stated soothingly as he picked his child up from the crib. He moved them over to the changing table and lied the baby down. "Today's going to be a good day because today is the day we're going to see your mum."

Rhys immediately became silence as he looked down at his child. His son, Riley Cooper Williams, born seven months ago was one of the happiest days of his life. He also believed that it was Gwen's best moment as well, even thinking that it would be enough to make his wife the woman she used to be before everything happened. Sadly, it wasn't enough and Rhys was left alone to care for the small child.

The baby gurgled happily as Rhys continued to change him until he was finished. "See, I knew you'd be happy about seeing your mum. Come on; let's get you something to eat before we finish getting ready."

He picked Riley up and the two of them made their way to the living room area. Rhys didn't get far when he suddenly he stopped after witnesses something strange. Lights began to swirl around his living room, scaring him and holding his baby as tightly as he could against his chest. The lights suddenly dissolved and in their absence a blue police box.

Rhys didn't say anything as the police box opened and an unfamiliar man walked out and smiled at him. "Who are you?" he finally asked the man continued to smile. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry for barging in like this but my name is the Doctor, just the Doctor. Maybe you've heard of me."

"Yeah I've heard of you. My wife Gwen mentioned you a time or two in the past."

The Doctor grinned at the acknowledgment. "Ah, so you have heard of me."

Rhys simply shrugged. "So what she mentioned you. It still doesn't explain what you're doing here, in my living room with a police box."

"Well you see that's the problem. I wasn't trying to come here. I was aiming for the Torchwood main office but the T.A.R.D.I.S brought me here instead. I don't know why but it did. Who did you say you were again?"

"I never said but my name is Rhys Williams and I live here."

"Haven't met a Rhys Williams before," the Doctor whispered. "I don't think I know you."

"I don't know you either but we both know Jack."

"Captain Jack Harkness, you know him."

"Yeah, Gwen used to work with him at Torchwood when there used to be a Torchwood."

"Used to, what do you mean used to be? Did something happen?"

His eyes gave the Doctor a sorrowful glance before he moved them to the floor. "You could say something happened; yeah that's what you could say."

The Doctor could see Rhys's sudden change in demeanor and made a step closer to the other man. "Hey you said you know Jack."

"Yeah I do."

"Then you wouldn't mind telling me where Jack is would you?"

Rhys placed his child in the highchair and took a bottle out of the refrigerator. He had too much to do today and none of it involved talking to this mysterious Doctor fellow. "I can't help you Doctor because I haven't got a clue to Jack's whereabouts."

"You don't know where he is."

"Nope, he's not even on Earth anymore."

He gasped. "Well if he's not on the planet then who's running Torchwood?"

"Sorry to tell you this Doctor but there is no more Torchwood. There hasn't been for almost a year and a half now."

"You can't be serious."

"On most days I wish I wasn't then maybe my life wouldn't be the mess that it is now."

"Tell me what happened."

"Look Doctor I have a lot of things to do today and I don't have time to engage in story time with you alright." Rhys replied as he placed the bottle in the microwave. "Besides," he sighed. "It's not like you can fix the damage, it's already been done."

"Please, just tell me what happened. I need to know."

It didn't take long for Rhys to concede as the sound of the microwave coincided with his thoughts. "Fine," he replied, taking the bottle out.

"I'll tell you but not now. I have to finishing getting my son ready to go see his mom but I'll tell you what happened afterward. That is, if you still want to know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Almost forgot that I needed to post the next chapter for this story but alas I remembered. Like I said in the first chapter this story is AU and the version I would prefer more than anything. And RTD, if you're reading this you're more than welcome to use this idea in the upcoming season. I'm just glad that you great folks out there are loving this story and please remember to add it to your list of favorite stories. Seriously, those make my day and night.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously if I owned this show Torchwood would have nothing but Janto smut in season four. Oh well.

* * *

** Chapter Two**

"Tell me everything."

"It all started about a year ago and a half ago when an alien named the 456 came to Earth," began Rhys.

An hour and a half passed before Rhys and Riley were ready to go see Gwen and the Doctor decided to tag along. That way he could hear the story that he desperately needed to hear. The Doctor nodded. "I've heard about them. They're horrible creatures who use biological and chemical weapons to get what they want. I would get rid of the whole lot of them if I could."

"Well they came to Earth and demanded that we give them ten percent of the world's population of children," Rhys continued. "If we didn't they were going to release some sort of virus that could kill us all. The government tried to cover it up but Torchwood found out and tried to stop it."

"Sounds like Torchwood," smirked the Doctor.

"Jack talked to the 456 and said they would kill them before giving them any children but something bad happened. They couldn't kill the alien and in turn, the 456 decided to show us how dangerous they really were. They released some sorta toxin into the Thames Building killing everyone inside, including Ianto."

"Ah Mr. Ianto Jones. I remember Jack telling me a lot about him and his coffee when he traveled with me. I could tell Jack cared for him deeply, more than he cared to admit. Jack must be devastated."

"Jack and Ianto, they died together."

"But that impossible Jack can't die. I take that back, he can die but he just can't stay dead."

"And he didn't, he came back but it was too late. The world leaders decided to give in to the 456 demands and began gathering up children to give to the aliens."

The Doctor raised his hand again. "Sorry for interrupting again and asking a whole series of questions but why did they want the children?"

"That was the most horrific part. They feed off the children's chemicals, like some sort of drug to make them feel good."

The Doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing. The world had been invaded by horrendous creatures and he hadn't been there to stop it. "What happened?"

"The children were all lined up and ready to go but Captain Jack was able to stop the 456."

"How?

"Sacrificing someone in his family. A grandson no one knew he had named Steven. After that Jack disappeared, said he couldn't live with the guilt of what happened, and I haven't seen him in over year. I don't know where he's gone."

The information weighed heavily on the Doctor's heart. He had no idea that his friend had suffered so much and now he was somewhere out there alone. "I should have been there. Why wasn't I there?"

"My wife Gwen made me record a video of her while all this was happening and she asked herself the same question."

"And what was her answer?"

"She came to the conclusion that you didn't come because you were ashamed of us, the human race," replied Rhys sadly, as he pulled into the front of building. He got out of the car quickly and hastily got his son from the backseat.

The Doctor got out of the car as well and jammed his hands in his pocket. All that driving and never once did he ask the other man where they were going. "What is this place?"

"This is where Gwen stays."

"But this is a mental hospital," the Doctor replied once he saw the sign in front of the building.

"I know. This is where she's been for a few months now."

"I-"

"After Ianto died and Jack left she seemed to shut down. The only thing keeping her going was the baby but once he was born, she got worse. She wouldn't eat, she didn't talk. She just lied in bed all day and stared at the wall. I knew it was bad when it seemed she wanted nothing to do with the baby."

"Must have been hard, losing four people you care about in such a short period of time," replied the Doctor compassionately, remembering the other two team members that Jack told him about who both died. "Jack told me about Tosh and Owen."

"Yeah it was hard. The doctors said that she's suffering from a mix of post-partum depression and post-traumatic stress disorder. She stays here for the time being to get help."

"That leaves you alone with Riley by yourself."

"It's a struggle but I have to do it alone until Gwen gets the help she needs and gets well enough to come home. I just hope it sooner than later."

The Doctor frowned sadly, as he followed the man into the building and said nothing else. Nothing he said could make the situation better.

"Hey honey."

Dressed in a long sleeve shirt and jogging pant, Gwen stood up and ran to Rhys. Wrapping her arms around him and the baby and giving them both a strong embrace. "Rhys you came," she smiled, giving him a quick kiss.

"Of course I came, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know why I thought you wouldn't. I'm sorry, could you ever forgive me?"

Rhys pushed back a strand of his wife's hair from her face before pressing a palm against her cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry about love."

"I'm so happy to see you," She smiled happily and finally grabbed her son from her husband's arms. "Hey there sweetie." she cooed as she pressed a kiss to her son's head and held him close. "Mommy's missed you so much."

"Well he's missed you too."

They talked for nearly an hour Rhys telling Gwen all the new things that their son had learned and Gwen gave Rhys an update on what the doctors were telling her. They were lost in their own world and happy to be there.

"Gwen there someone here that wants to see you."

She looked up from Riley and frowned confused. "Who…who wants to see me?"

"He's a friend of Jack's and he wants to see you. Is it alright if he comes in?"

"Sure, after all he is a friend of Jack's. Maybe he knows where he is."

Rhys smiled sadly and got up to open the door. He motioned for the Doctor to come inside and the man did come in, allowing Gwen to see him in person for the first time.

Gwen immediately recognized him. "You're the man they call the Doctor aren't you."

"Yes, yes I am," he replied.

"I remember your face from the Dalek invasion. You were the one standing next to the redheaded woman. Donna, I think that was her name."

"Yes, Donna was her name."

"Whatever happened to her?" asked Gwen.

"She's gone now." The Doctor sadly replied.

"So you travel alone then."

"Most of the time although there have been a few people I've meet along the way who I wouldn't mind traveling with."

"Sound nice," Gwen said with a small smile. A few moments of silence passed between the two of them before her eyes turned dark and she looked up at the Doctor. "Why didn't you come?"

The tone caught the time travel off guard as she stared at the woman. "I'm sorry-"

Her voice didn't change, in fact it got deeper. "The 456 came, invaded our world, took away my friends, almost took ten percent of the world's population in children and you didn't come. Why didn't you come?" Gwen paused as she bit her bottom lip hard to keep it from quivering but even that didn't help. Her emotions were getting the best of her. "Jack told me that you were always there to stop alien invasions. The Daleks, the cybermen... space pigs and yet you didn't come when we needed you the most. And now, because of it, Jack and Ianto are both gone," By the time she finished hot tears where running down her face. Gwen looked up at the Doctor and saw that he too had tears in the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have had those things. What happened wasn't your fault."

"Yeah it is. You're right I should have been here to help you, stop it from happening but I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't bring Jack or Ianto back doesn't. Nor the rest of the people the 456 destroyed."

"You're right. Still, I'm sorry."

She raised her hand and wiped the tears from her face before looking back up at the Doctor. "You're not to blame for what happened. I'm sorry for making you feel like it was."

The Doctor gave the woman a small nod before sitting down next to her. "Gwen can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"Tell me everything you know about the alien race you call 456."

"I don't know much," she shrugged. "I just know that they came once before."

"Really when."

"Jack said they came in 1965, September 28 to be exact and asked for children but they only asked for twelve. Said if they didn't get the children they would release a virus deadlier than the Indonesia flu and a lot of people would die. They didn't think they had a choice so they gave the 456 what they wanted. Twelve children only but somehow, one managed to get away. Once they got what they wanted they swore they would never return to Earth again. Turns out that was a lie."

"Because they came back," replied the Doctor.

"Yeah, they came back and they wanted more children and if Jack hadn't stopped them they would have gotten them."

The silence returned and while the Doctor stared out the window, his heart heavy, Gwen sang a soothing lullaby to her child as Rhys watched. Soon their visitation was over and it was time for Gwen's therapy session. Rhys hugged his wife tightly, not wanting to let her go but promising to come back as soon as he could.

As usual, when it was time Rhys to leave Gwen found herself in tears and kissed both Riley and Rhys multiple times. Lastly, without warning, she walked over to the Doctor and gave him a hug. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too. I just wish it would have been under better circumstances."

Gwen did her best to muster up a smile for the time lord. "I would just like to say that I know you can't go back in time and change what happened but I really wish you could," she whispered softly.

"Me too," the Doctor replied sadly as he let go of Gwen and left out of the room and he truly meant it.

So that's chapter two this story and the next chapter should be up sometime this week and Sunday at the latest. Once again thanks for reading.

LadyCizzle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** It's Sunday so that means a new chapter. I had a good week so I figured I couldn't leave my readers in distress for the next chapter. Seriously appreciate all the love that I've been getting for this story and it makes me want to write even more. For those of you who don't know I have another Torchwood story posted weekly on this site. Of course it's Janto and it deal with MPREG so if you're interested read and if not, oh well. You don't know what you're missing. Now no more talking. More reading.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously if I owned this show Torchwood would have nothing but Janto smut in season four. Oh well.

* * *

Chapter Three

The ride back from the hospital was quiet compared to the ride getting there. The Doctor remained silent due to the fact he had nothing to say. The world around seem to be more broken than he'd ever seen it.

Once they were back in Rhys's flat, he quickly said his goodbyes and got inside his time machine. He watched sadly as a blue light flickered brightly before the Doctor and the box disappeared. Rhys let out a sigh as he walked to the back bedroom to lay Riley down.

He barely had time to grab a drink out of the refrigerator when he once again saw the room fill with a bright blue light. This time the man wasn't caught off guard as the box came into sight. He already knew what was happening. "You came back," replied Rhys confused as the man stepped out of the box.

The Doctor gave Rhys a wide grin as he made way over. "Yes I did but only because I have the most brilliant idea."

"Doesn't explain why you came back, here…to my flat."

"It doesn't. I thought it was obvious."

"Not to me it isn't."

"Oh, well I came back here because the idea I have takes two people to complete," the Doctor replied.

Rhys desperately wanted to know what the Doctor was trying to say. "And-"

"And since I need another person I figured why not use someone I know to help me. Rhys Williams this is your lucky day."

"My lucky day to do what."

He walked over to Rhys and stood directly in front of him, placing both hands on his shoulders. 'To travel in time with me of course."

********

Rhys wasn't sure how many minutes passed since the Doctor asked him to travel with him but he knew it had been a while since either of them said anything. "You're serious," he finally responded. "You want me to travel through time, with you. And why on earth would I do that?"

"Because it's the only way you can get your life back, your wife not to mention Jack and Ianto."

"Look, I don't know much about aliens or time travel but isn't changing things in time against the rules."

The Doctor shrugged and wiggled his hand around. "Kinda sorta."

"Kinda sorta."

"Okay your right, time is delicate. So delicate that you have to be careful what you do when you travel it as to avoid changing any life altering events."

Now he was really confused. "But isn't that what I'll be doing if I say yes to this ridiculous idea."

"The idea is not ridiculous but to answer you question yes; that's exactly what you're going to be doing."

"By going back to the day the 456 came to Earth a year ago."

"No, that's to broad, to much to change," the Doctor replied, shaking his head. "Not to last year but by going back to 1965 when the aliens first arrived and got the children the first time around."

"I'm sorry I'm confused." Rhys admitted.

"If I take you back to 1965, the day the 456 came to Earth the first time, you can convince Jack not to cooperate."

"But if he doesn't cooperate the 456 will release the virus and kill a lot of people. You want me to convince Jack to say no to the 456 and kill people."

"Oh course not but I know how I can help you with that."

"How?" asked Rhys.

"You don't think I've lived for over nine hundred years and traveled throughout the universe without learning something useful. All you have to do is say yes."

He couldn't believe what the Doctor was asking him to do. "I drive lorries for a living. I don't know the first thing about fighting aliens or traveling though time."

"Oh that's quite alright," the Doctor shrugged. "Most of my companions didn't how to do that either but they were quick studies."

"Doctor I'm serious," he stated sternly

"So I am? Now I don't usually do this but going back in time is the only way to make everything right again. For Jack to be back as the leader of Torchwood Three."

"So that's why you're doing this, for Jack."

"Part of it yes. Giving him back the people he loves is one way I can make everything up to him. I owe him that much."

"Then why do you need me?"

"Because, Jack and I aren't supposed to met again until the year 2007. Something bad could happen if we come in contact before then. And since I don't have a new companion to do it for me you're the only one who can."

"There has to be someone else."

"There isn't."

"What if I can't do it?"

"Have you always doubted yourself this much?"

Rhys gave the Doctor a nod and a shrug. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Look Rhys, I know you're scared but you have to do this. No only for Jack and Ianto but for yourself, so you can have your wife back. Not to mention there has to be someone here to monitor the rift. Speaking of the rift, who's been watching it. Protecting the people?"

"No one. There've been multiple unexplained attacks on people and with no one to investigate them or stop them we're helpless."

"See, I need you. I can't do this by myself."

"But what about Riley, I can't just leave him."

"We could bring him with us. I've never had a baby in the T.A.R.D.I.S before."

"I don't think so," Rhys scoffed as he picked up his son and held him close. "I'll take him to the woman who lives below me. She's always watches Riley when I work late."

"Alright then."

"Wait. How long will I be gone?"

"That's the beauty of time-travel," the Doctor grinned mischievously. "One never knows and in the end it never really matters." 

So Rhys and the Doctor are off to change history, literally. Will they succeed. Of course they will, this is my story. I already know how it turns out. Thanks for reading and drop me a review if you want.

LadyCizzle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** It's Sunday so that means a new chapter. I have time on my hands before I start dinner so I thought, hey what the heck, I'll go ahead and post since I'm not sure if I'll have time tonight. So that's what I'm doing now. Hope you like the chapter and for all those American's out there Happy 4th.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously if I owned this show Torchwood would have nothing but Janto smut in season four. Oh well.

* * *

Chapter Four

Rhys walked into the time machine and instantly found himself in shock. He was stunned to see how big the machine was on the inside. "It's huge."

"Really, you think so," the Doctor smirked as he walked over to the control center.

"I can't believe how much bigger it is on the inside."

"Would you believe you're not the first person to say that?"

"And I know it won't be the last I know that much," Rhys replied, walking around the T.A.R.D.I.S. He still couldn't believe he was in a real time machine. "It's…it's amazing."

"Why thank you. I don't know what I would do without her."

"It's a she."

The Doctor scoffed and let out a light chuckle. "Of course. What else would she be," he shrugged as if Rhys asked him a ridiculous question.

"I guess you're right."

"Alright then, shall we get going?"

"Exactly where are we going?"

The Doctor pushed a few buttons and pulled a few levers causing the machine to buzz and shake a little. "September 28, 1969. The day the 456 took the first batch of children." he replied as his time machine started and the traveling began.

********

"We're here."

Rhys looked up at the Doctor in confusion. He knew for a fact he'd only been in the time machine for less than fifteen minutes. "Really, already."

"You'd thought the trip be longer."

"A little bit," Rhys replied slightly embarrassed. "It's not like I've ever traveled through before."

The Doctor chuckled and walked over to the door. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go outside and take a look."

Rhys let out a deep breath before making his way to the door as well. He slowly reached out, opened the door, and stepped out. Everything around seemed the same and yet so very different. From the cars, to the stores, to the very people and style of dress. Sure he'd seen pictures but it was one thing to see and another to actually experience. It was something Rhys never imagined he'd see in person. "I can't believe I'm in 1969," he said with wonder. "Wow, that's something I never thought I say."

"Amazing isn't."

He turned around to see the Doctor standing behind him, hands in his pocket and a smile on his face. "Yes, it is," A few seconds passed between them before Rhys spoke again. "As much as I find this amazing we have to find Jack and warn him."

"Yes I remember why we're here Rhys."

"Then what do you suppose we do."

"I think we should start with Torchwood. That sound like a good place to start."

Luckily the Doctor landed the T.A.R.D.I.S a few streets away from the Hub so it didn't take them long to get there. Once they were at the entrance of the invisible lift Rhys quickly remembered he didn't know how to get inside. He didn't have a password, codes, or anything.

"Um Doctor, I don't know how to get inside."

The Doctor smirked. "Oh right. I think I can help with that."

Rhys watched the man pull some weird tool out of his pocket and pointed down to the ground. A buzzing sound as well as a blue light came out of it and suddenly the lift started to descend downwards. "How'd you do that?"

"I don't have time to explain so listen carefully. "You have to warn Jack about the 456 but tell him as little as possible about the future. The less he knows the better. Oh and don't tell him about me. He can't know I'm here since we're not supposed to meet again."

"But I have to tell him something," Rhys exclaimed as the lift moved lower.

"Tell him enough to get him to believe you but nothing more. The results could very be disastrous," The Doctor told him. He reached into his pocket and threw a phone down to Rhys. "Call me when you've convinced him.

Finally the lift descended all the way down to ground level and he was inside the Hub. Even the Hub looked different on the inside. Walking around he didn't see anyone there that could help him, not even Jack. He walked around a little bit more until he suddenly heard a clicking sound.

Rhys turned around to see past Jack behind him, gun in hand and pointed it directly at Rhys's chest.

"Who are you?" he growled, taking a step forward. "And how the hell did you get in here?"

********

"I wish I could tell you but I can't," replied Rhys nervously as he stared at the gun. Having a gun pointed at him was something he would never get used to.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean I can't tell you. All I can tell you is that I'm from the future and I'm here to stop you Jack."

"How do you know my name?"

"Same way I know who you are. You're from the 51st century, you used to work at the Time agency with a man named John Hart, and you can't die." he answered nervously. "Well you can die you just don't stay dead."

Jack growled loudly and cocked his gun before pointing it back at Rhys. "Look, you have three seconds to tell me who you are or else I'm blowing your head off."

"No you look, I know what you're about to do. With the 456, with the children, I know everything."

Jack's mouth dropped open and his gun lowered a bit. "But how…this mission is top secret and I'm sorry if this hurts your feelings but you don't look like the type of guy who has top secret clearance."

"You'd be surprised at what I know about Torchwood but you're right, I'm not that type of guy. I drive trucks for a living."

"Then why-"

"I'm from the future and I'm here to stop you from making a terrible mistake with the 456."

Jack stared at the man, disbelief in his eyes. He knew time travel was possible. Hell he was living proof but with his job he couldn't trust many people including the man standing in front of him. "You know about the 456."

"Yes I do. I know all about the 456."

"So then you know what they will do if we don't give them the children," stated Jack. "They will release a deadly virus that could wipe out a third of the world's population. We don't have a choice."

"Did they tell why they want the children?" Rhys asked.

Jack shook his head. "No." he replied. "They told us to not ask them questions. Just give them what they want and no one will die."

"They will use these children as a drug, attach the children to them and feed off their hormones just to make themselves feel good," Rhys told Jack. "Those children will be like opium for them."

"But it's only twelve children-"

"Twelve children that will be lost to these monsters. Don't you care about that?"

"Of course I care." hissed Jack loudly. "How can I not care but like I said we don't have a choice." Jack replied, gritting his teeth. "We give them the children; they give us the antidote and promise to never come back."

Taking a deep breath, he gathered his courage and walked closer to Jack who still had a gun in his hand. "They're liars Jack." he stated apologetically. "I know they swear to never come back but they do. They come back in 2009 and when they do they demand a hell of a lot more children."

"How many."

"Ten percent of the entire world's population."

"How many is that?" Jack had to ask since he wasn't sure how many children were in the man's future.

"Over sixty million children."

Jack gasped, horrified by the news and lowered his gun. He wanted so desperately to believe that what he was doing the right thing. That in the long run he was protecting the Earth but it all turned out to be a lie. He couldn't believe it. "They come back," was what he finally whispered.

Rhys nodded sadly. "Yes, they do. They come back and hurt a lot of people. You can't trust them Jack, you can't."

"But if I don't give them what they asked for they will release the virus. There are millions of lives at stake."

"They kill people."

"Yes they do, you have to believe me," Rhys practically begged, hoping Jack would listen to him. "I almost forgot." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Jack. "Here, the man that brought me here told me to give you this."

"What is it?"

"I don't know.

He opened it up and immediately realized what it was. "It's the antidote." he smiled happily. "The antidote for the virus the 456 threatened to expose us too. How did you-"

"I told you I'm from the future and I'm here to change it. Here I also need you take this," He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a CD. "If the 456 every return this will help stop them."

"What is it?"

"It's a CD that contains a very high pitched frequency that will send them if need be."

Jack looked down at both the antidote and CD before looking back up at Rhys. "You're breaking the rules by doing this, you know that don't you."

"Sometime rules are meant to be broken," shrugged Rhys. "Especially for the people you love."

"You really hate the 456 don't you?"

"It's because of the 456 that I lost my family," he hissed bitterly. "And you lost yours too."

Jack frowned but was slightly surprised. "I had a family."

"Yeah ya did. It wasn't traditional as most peoples but you sacrificed them to save the world. I'm trying to help us get our lives back."

"Do I know you?" asked Jack. So far the man had told Jack nothing about himself except that he was from the future. The least the strange man could do is tell if they knew each other. "You say you're from the future and I had a family. Not to mention you know that I can't stay dead so I must know you. Right."

Rhys sighed. "I know I'm not supposed to say anything that could reveal something about the future but yes, you do. We're sorta pals in a way. We met through my wife."

"So if we are friends then you knew the family I lost." Jack wondered.

"I only knew a little about them."

"Like what."

"I knew you loved them a lot; even if you didn't always show it or say it. Losing them hurt so bad that it sent you over the edge."

He could see in the pain and despair in the man's eyes and knew he spoke truth. Jack realized that the man was not only trying to save himself but trying to save him as well. There was a decision that had to be made and soon. "So what happens if I don't give them the children? What will happen to the future…your future?"

Rhys didn't have any idea so he simply shrugged. "You know what happens better than anyone Jack so why don't you tell me."

"If I'm successful at scaring the 456 from coming back then what happened in your future doesn't happen. Your timeline will fade leaving only you remembering it because you actually live through it."

"Good, that's just the way I want it to be."

He didn't even need to think about what the man was asking him to do. Jack knew that changing time could make everything worse but he also knew there was a chance to make it better. Who was he to say no if he had a chance to make the world a better place? Wasn't that the whole reason for Torchwood? Wasn't it the sole reason he did the job he did. The world was his responsibility and he had to defend it; at all cost. "Okay." he whispered softly. "I'll do it."

Rhys let out a happy sigh filled with relief. "That's wonderful, absolutely wonderful. You really don't know how much this means to me…to the future."

"I just hope I can help."

"Promise me Jack. Promise me that you won't let the 456 take the children."

"You have my word," Jack stated firmly with a nod of his head. He was going to save the Earth, even if it meant changing time.

Before Rhys had a chance to stop himself he had pulled Jack into a tight embrace. Jack was doing the one thing he wanted and also giving him something he needed. Hope. "Thank-you so much Jack."

"You risked you life to come back here to change the future. I should be thanking you," laughed Jack as Rhys let him go. "The least I can do is help you fix it," He continued to smile as he watched Rhys start to walk away.

Rhys was almost to the door when he turned back around and called out. "Oh and Jack."

"Yeah."

"It's okay to let people in, let them love you and for you to love them because at the end of the day it's the love that gets you through the dark times. Remember that will ya."

Jack looked at the man with a slight smile. Maybe he knew him better than he let on. "Yeah…okay."

With that Rhys walked out of the cog door hoping that his last words to Jack sunk in.

I hope Jack takes all of Rhys's advice. It's safe to say that the poor bloke knows what he's talking about. Until next week stay chilled like the Arctic and breezy like a hurricane.

LadyCizzle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** It's Sunday so that means a new chapter. Shout out to everyone enjoying this story and I'm so glad you like it. This chapter is dedicated to all of you.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously if I owned this show Torchwood would have nothing but Janto smut in season four. Oh well.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The T.A.R.D.I.S was quiet as Rhys stood backed and watched the Doctor fly the time machine. It had only been a few minutes since his conversation with past Jack and he couldn't help but worry that something would go wrong.

The Doctor looked up to see the turmoil on Rhys's face and sighed slightly. He knew exactly what was bothering the other man. "Jack will come through Rhys don't worry."

"And if he doesn't."

He shook his head. "You mustn't think like that. Think about now different your future will be. You're present will fade out and be replaced by a new, better future."

"I know what you're trying to do Doctor but I don't want to get my hopes up only to find that nothing has changed."

"It's hard to believe that time could change but you have to have faith. That's the only way," He stopped talking for a second and smiled. "Could interest you in some tea?"

Rhys shook his head. "No thank you. I don't think I could ingest anything right now."

"Are you sure because I think I have something here you might like, some Floose punch perhaps?"

"Floose punch. What the hell is that?"

"It's like Earth fruit punch but from the planet Floosereous."

Rhys shook his head again. "I'm sorry but I'm not drinking alien punch," he scoffed disgustedly.

"It's really good."

"I'm not like Gwen. If it's not from Earth then I don't want it," he said adamantly. "And anyways, why are you so determined to get me to drink something? Is there something you're not telling me?"

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair before sliding his hand over his face. "Okay you caught me. I need you to take a sleeping solution."

"You want to put me to sleep. Why?"

"Because sleeping will help the mind adjust to the new future as well as the memories that will come along with it," the Doctor began to explain. "If you try to take all that in while awake, the overload may be to much for your mind to handle. You could die or end up with a really bad headache; I'm not sure which."

"Well how long will I be asleep?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. It varies from person to person but hopefully you'll only be asleep for as long as you need to be."

"So it's sleep, massive headache, or death," Rhys replied with a slight nod and a total understanding of what the Doctor was telling him. "I'll take the sleep."

The Doctor gave Rhys a smile and clapped his hands together. "Oi, all right then. I'll just go and-"

"Wait, what about Riley. I can't leave him with Ms. Davenport all night, I just can't."

"I'll watch him for you while you sleep and time shifts. Being a Time Lord I won't be affected."

"But what do you know about children, babies especially. It's not easy you know." Suddenly Rhys's face fell as he looked back up at the Doctor, worry in his eyes. "Wait a minute, Doctor, if time shifts…if it changes will Riley still…will my son still-"

"Oh yeah, I checked. Your son's birth is a fixed point in time. With or without the 456 your son was destined to be born."

"Then I'll do it. Take me back to Earth, put me to sleep, and hopefully I'll wake up in a changed future."

The Doctor walked over to Rhys and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. He, like Rhys had no clue what the new future would hold but he had faith in Jack and knew the man would do whatever it took to change things. During a time like this, faith was all he had. "Don't worry Rhys. Everything will work out I promise."

"It better because this is all I have."

********

_Earth…September 28, 1969...8:00p.m._

Jack stood alone in the field, watching nervously as the white light appeared. Since his run in with the man from the future Jack had called off the gathering of the children. At first people were worried, scared even about what the 456 would do if they were refused but Jack assured them he knew what he was doing. He just hoped he was right.

He walked closer to the light until he was a close as he could possible get. "Hello 456. My name is Captain Jack Harkness and I work for Torchwood Three. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you just fine Mr. Harkness. There is no need to shout." the 456 answered back.

"Sorry," Jack apologized although not meaning it at all.

"I sensed you as you came but I sense you are here alone."

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes, there is a problem," the 456 replied calmly. "Where are the children you promised us?"

"Yeah, about that, change of plans. We've talked about it and decided we're not going to give you the children. Not one."

The alien hissed angrily. "But you agreed. You promised us the children in exchange for your lives."

Jack shrugged. "Well we've changed our minds. Humans tend to do that sometimes. Some species would call us flakey," he stated smugly.

"You cannot change your mind or have you forgotten our agreement. If you do not do as we wish you're people will die. Is that what you want."

"No, I don't but I also don't want our children used by the likes of you."

"As we told you before the children will not be harmed."

"No, they're just be attached to you so you can feed off their hormones." Jack scoffed. "I don't know which is a worst fate death or having your very essence being sucked out of you."

The comment by Jack threw the 456. "How did you-"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." interrupted Jack, growling as he spoke. Anger dripping from his voice. "Just like I shouldn't have believed you when you said you wouldn't come back. The whole lot of you are nothing but liars and thieves and we aren't going to stand for it."

The alien growled. "You will die."

"Right. Because of the virus you threaten to release in case we refused to give you the children." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial. "The virus you threatened us with we already have the antidote for and since you choose this particular virus it means you don't have another one as backup. If we have the antidote then we don't need you. I guess that will be check and mate."

"You have no idea what you've done."

Jack slipped the vial back into his pocket and smiled. "Oh yes I do. I've done the right thing by refusing to do as you asked. We are the people of the Earth and we will not be bullied. Not by you, not by anyone. Take that how you want to but it will not change our minds. You are not getting our children."

There was a long pause of silence. Jack held his breath as he looked out into the distance and awaited the answer from the 456. Finally it came.

"We have underestimated your people."

He smirked. "You wouldn't be the first and I'm sure you won't be the last."

"You…your people are stronger than we originally thought. We meant you no harm."

"Sure you didn't," hissed Jack. "Now, get off our planet and don't come back, ever or you shall perish and that is something I promise."

The 456 gave out a loud humming sound before speaking again. "As you wish." Suddenly the light disappeared back into the sky and the 456 were gone.

Jack let out a breath and silently rejoiced as he turned around and made his way back to the truck.

A young woman got out of the truck, her mouth dropped open, and her body shaking. Like the others and Jack she nervously awaited for the outcome of the meeting. "I can't believe that just happened," she gasped as Jack walked closer to her.

"Well believe it Allison because it did."

"So it's over, it's all over."

"Yep, it's all over."

Allison let out a relieved laugh, running up to Jack and pulling him into a tight hug. "You did it Jack. You just singled handedly saved the entire world," she grinned happily.

Jack laughed as he hugged Allison before letting her go. "Sorry Ally but I can't take all the credit. I had some help."

"What kind of help?"

"The good kind from a future friend."

She gave him a soft smile. "You owe that friend a pint or two. They just helped save the entire free world."

"Yeah they did," Jack smiled. He looked out into the distance once more, vowing to never forget the man that helped him save planet Earth. With one last look he chuckled, got inside the car and drove out of sight.

Well Jack defeated the 456 but will there be a changed future for Rhys. You have to wait to find out. Until next time, stay flashy like Vegas.

LadyCizzle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** It's Sunday so that means a new chapter. Hate to break you the news but this is the last chapter of this story. For some reason I thought it was longer than it actually was but alas it is not. Still, six chapters is good enough for this story and it does have a really nice ending. I hope you guys like it. Shout out to everyone enjoying this story and I'm so glad you like it. This chapter is dedicated to all of you.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously if I owned this show Torchwood would have nothing but Janto smut in season four. Oh well.

* * *

**Chapter Six

* * *

**

The sun shone brightly in his face and forced him to wake up. With a heavy and sleepy sigh, he opened up his eyes and looked around the room. As he did, all the memories from the previous day rushed into his head. He remembered meeting the Doctor, going to the past, and coming back home only to fall into a deep sleep. Now it was morning and-

"Doctor, where are you?" he called out as he threw the sheets off of him and looked around. He was alone. Jumping out of the bed, he made a dash for the baby's room. Rhys called out again. "Doctor did it work?"

"Should I be worried right now."

Every ounce of breath he had in his body left him as he stared at the sight before him. "Gwen."

Gwen continued to smirk as she walked over to the crib and placed the baby down, her ponytail swaying as she did. "I mean here I am, your wife, mother of your child, and the first name you call out in the morning is doctor. Have you gone mad?"

"It worked…you're back," he whispered, to afraid to touch her as she came forward. His body filled with trepidation as he worried whether what he was seeing was simply a figment of his is imagination or really real. "The Doctor and I fixed it."

"Back from where, the bathroom." she smiled, stopping right in front of him. "Well I was there but then I heard Riley stir on the monitor so I decided to come check on him. I didn't want him to start crying and wake you."

"Wake me."

"Yeah, I came home late last night to find you passed out on the bed. Completely knackered you were so I let you sleep. Besides you looked to peaceful to wake," She stopped talking when she noticed Rhys just standing there staring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is something wrong?"

"It's just that…it's that-" He didn't finish his sentence, instead he wrapped his arms around Gwen and pulled her into a passionate kiss. It didn't take long for her to respond to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He could feel her melt in his arms.

After a long few moments, they pulled apart breathless.

"What was that for?" she asked very surprised a moment after they pulled apart. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but what was that for."

All Rhys could was smile and kiss her again. "I'm just so glad to have you back," he cried happily.

"I don't understand. Back from where-"

"The Doctor. He helped fix everything that involved the 456."

Now Gwen was worried and confused. "The Doctor and the 456. Who's this Doctor and what do the numbers 4,5,6 mean?"

"The 456 aren't numbers they're aliens."

"Aliens. Darling, have you been staying up late watching the Twilight Zone again," she asked him as she crossed her arms. "You know that show gives you the weirdest dreams."

Then Rhys remembered what the Doctor told him about his memories. "You don't remember. Of course you don't remember, I changed the timeline," he mumbled to himself, slapping himself on the forehead. "I changed what was supposed to happen by going into the past. The old future has been replaced and the new future, my future with you is happening now."

Gwen was still confused. "Your future-"

"Whatever I'm saying Gwen it doesn't matter. None of that matters, not the past, not any of it. As long as we're together that's all I care about. You, me, Riley."

"I think you should call in sick today sweetie because obviously you're delirious. You're not thinking straight."

"I don't want to go into work anyway. I want to come to work with you."

"You want to come to the Hub," asked Gwen surprised.

Rhys shook his head energetically with a huge bright smile. "Yeah. I have too, I want to see Jack and Ianto. I need to see Jack and Ianto. It's been so long."

"What do you mean by that. You just saw them a few days ago. We all went to the pub for a drink remember to celebrate Jack and Ianto moving into a new flat together."

"They're still together."

"They're practically married Rhys."

"It's just feels like it's been years."

"Seriously, what is wrong with you. Are you sick?" she asked somewhat vexed.

All Rhys could do was shake his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you Gwen but please…I just want to be with today. That's all I want."

She looked into his pleading eyes and her heart ached. Gwen had no idea what Rhys was babbling about but he seemed serious. She couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to Rhys while she wasn't around. That's what scared her the most. Maybe it would be a good idea to take him to the Hub and have him checked out. Just to be on the safe side.

"Okay," she finally agreed, smiling. "You can come. We'll drop Riley off at daycare and then we'll spend our day at the Hub. Who knows, it might be a quiet day."

"Great, that's so great. In fact it's more than great it's awesome," Rhys grinned, kissing Gwen one more time before walking away. "I'm gonna go get showered and get dressed."

"Alright, I'll just get Riley ready and-" but she stopped talking when she realized that he was already down the hall. "Well alright then." she whispered to herself and walked back over to the baby.

* * *

He raced off the lift as soon as it lowered itself inside the Hub and practically jumped in Ianto's arms who was setting up the conference room. "Ianto you're alive…and breathing."

Ianto raised an eyebrow as he stared down at Gwen's husband. He knew from experience that the man wasn't usually touchy-feely and yet, there he was hugging him rather tightly. "Yeah, that is usually how it works Rhys," Ianto replied, still trapped in Rhys's hug.

"Blimey I can't believe you're alive, and you're with Jack still. That's wonderful."

"Thank-you," Ianto managed to say.

"I'm just so happy to see you mate."

"I'm happy to see you too," Ianto forced himself to smile as Rhys finally let him go. Although he started to touch his face and he didn't lose that creepy, goofy smile. "Rhys-"

"Where's Jack. I've got to go find Jack. Where is he?"

"In his office. Are you-"

Before Ianto had a chance to ask Rhys what was going on the man was gone out of the room. So instead he turned to Gwen and shifted his confused look to her. "Gwen why was I just molested by your husband."

"Don't look at me," she replied as she lifted up her hands. "He did me the exact same way this morning. At first I was thinking he had some sort of weird dream."

"But now?"

"Now I'm not so sure. Now I'm wondering is something alien took place that I can't remember and if it did then it's our job to find out what happened."

At the mention of something alien occurring Ianto dropped his confused look and used one of understanding. "I'll go get the scanner."

"Thanks love."

Jack was already sitting down behind his desk when Rhys burst through the door smiling.

"Jack."

"Rhys," he replied back, a smile of his own. "Gwen told me you were coming. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, you."

"Can't complain. Why, is something wrong."

Rhys shook his head happily. "No," he grinned. "Everything's perfect."

"But it wasn't yesterday."

"You remember," Rhys asked as his smile faded somewhat.

"I don't remember what you obviously remember but I do remember meeting you forty-years ago. When you came to warn me about the 456."

"I'm guessing you listened to me then."

"I did," smiled Jack as he nodded his head and gestured for Rhys to take a seat. Once the man did he continued talking. "I listened and did exactly what you told me to do. I refused and they left, never to be heard from again."

"Thank-you."

Once again Jack smiled brightly. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you, I mean after all you were brave enough to come to the past and warn me about what was going to happen. Not a lot of people would have done that."

"Not a lot people have nothing left to lose. He offered me a chance and I took it."

"Who offered you? You never did say."

Rhys shrugged. "That's because he told me I couldn't but since the future's changed I could tell you. It was the Doctor."

"And how did you two meet?"

"He just sorta landed in my living room with his time machine and I told him what happened. Then he just offered me a chance to change it all. It was risk from the beginning but a risk I was willing to take." Rhys explained to him.

"I'm glad you did."

"Are you saying that you're happy?"

Jack nodded again. "I'm saying that I'm extremely happy and I have you to thank for that. What you told me, all those years ago stayed with me and it seems like I've finally listened."

"So you and Ianto-"

"Yep, me and Ianto. I never thought I could love someone else much as I love him but I do and he actually loves me back."

"Of course he does and make sure you tell him that often."

"I tell him everyday."

"That's good," smiled Rhys happily.

Suddenly Jack got extremely quiet, so quiet that it made Rhys slightly nervous. He watched the other man take a few deep breaths before finally speaking again.

"Rhys can I ask you something?"

Rhys shrugged once more. "Sure, go ahead."

"In the timeline, in your other timeline did Ianto…was Ianto killed?"

"Yes." he replied sadly. "He was killed by the 456. They released a poison into the Thames building killing everyone inside. He died in your arms."

"So, okay but you told me I lost two people that I loved very much. Who was the second person."

"Jack I don't think-"

"Please tell me. What harm could it do?"

Rhys let out a sigh before speaking quietly. "Steven. It was your grandson Steven."

Jack let out a small gasp as he looked down at his hands folded across his desk. "How did it happen?"

"That CD that I gave has a frequency that can kill the 456 but it has to be transmitted through a child. You used Steven to transmit it and in the end it killed him."

"How could I…my daughter. She must have hated me."

"It was one of the reasons you left. You blamed their deaths on yourself. Don't you see Jack?" he replied with seriousness. "That's why I did what I did. I had to save everyone, including you. This city needs you."

"Well apparently this city needs more people like you as well."

"I do what I can," Rhys playfully smirked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"That other timeline with the other future. Will I remember it forever?"

"Yes you will but I find that as time passes it will seem less real and more like a dream."

"I guess it's good that I still will. Maybe it will help remind me what my future could be like and make me appreciate my family more. I know for a fact I will never take anyone in my life for granted again."

"You're a good man Rhys Williams," Jack smiled as he held out his hand.

Rhys took his hand and shook it happily. "You're a good man too Captain Jack Harkness."

"Jack too," Gwen cried out as she walked into the office to see the men in the middle of a handshake. They got along better than they did in the beginning but rarely every touched. "Alright that's it. Ianto I need that scanner," she called out and had Ianto by her side in a few moment later.

"You called ma'am."

Jack dropped Rhys's hand and made his way over to Gwen and Ianto who was carrying the alien remnants detection scanner. His eyes locked with Ianto's for a second before speaking. "What's going on?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Something's the matter with Rhys and I need to find out what," Gwen replied as she took the scanner from Ianto. "This morning he woke up babbling about a doctor and a changed future. Then we get here and he's pulling Ianto into bear hugs and shaking your hand. I'm telling you Jack something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong Gwen."

"But-"

"There are no buts," Jack interrupted her and taking the scanner out of her hands. "Rhys and I were just talking and he just had a simple nightmare."

"A nightmare. You're telling me a bad dream has my husband acting like this."

"Yes, it was one of those nightmares that seemed real. When he woke up he was just startled and surprised to find out that it wasn't."

"Jack you didn't see him this morning. He was out of his mind."

"Hey!" Rhys shouted offended. "I was not that bad."

Gwen couldn't hold back her giggle. "Sorry love but you were."

"You know Gwen not everything has an alien or artifact behind it. It was just a bad dream. A really bad one," Jack stated giving both Ianto and Gwen looks, hoping it was enough for them to listen.

Gwen glared at Jack before turning her stare to Rhys who was standing there and shrugging. A part of her knew there was more to the story but she wasn't about to pry. If Rhys wanted to tell her he would and if not then she would just have respect his wishes. For now anyways.

"Alright," she sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "If you say it was just the aftershock from a bad dream then I believe you. Can you fault me for being worried about you?"

"No I can't," Rhys smiled as he walked over to Gwen and pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back into his ear.

"Well I guess we won't be needing this then," Ianto replied, taking the scanner out of Jack's hand after watching the couple hug for a few seconds. "Back to the archives it goes."

"I'll walk with you," Jack called out to Ianto before he had a chance to leave.

Ianto shrugged lightly. "Alright then."

Jack followed Ianto out of his office and the two of them made their way down to the archives.

"Whatever Rhys told you must have been pretty bad if you lied to Gwen about it."

"I didn't lie," he replied nervously as they continued their walk.

Ianto responded by rolling his eyes. "Come on Jack. You should know by now that you can't lie to me. Your eyes give you away every time. I saw the look that you gave me while you were talking to Gwen. It was a look of relief."

Jack opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. He should have know he wouldn't be able to keep the truth from Ianto. The man seemed to know everything, especially when it came to him. Instead he let out a soft chuckle. "Sometimes Ianto, I think you know me better than I know myself."

"I'm your employee and your lover," Ianto winked once they were in the archives and Ianto put away the scanner. "It's my job to know these things."

"Well you're very good at it," Jack was silent for a few moments, leaning against Ianto's desk before speaking again. "So," he started off nervously. "Are you going to ask me what Rhys and I were talking about?"

Ianto thought for a second before shaking his head. "Nope."

"No. You're not at all curious."

"Of course I'm curious and if you want to tell me I will listen but it's like I said. It's must have been pretty horrible if you had to lie about it. Especially if you had to lie to me about it."

Jack pushed himself from the desk and immediately took Ianto in his arms. Just thinking about losing Ianto again broke his heart. "I don't want to lie to you Ianto, ever I just-" he tried to answer before Ianto placed a finger on his lips to stop him from talking.

"Exactly like I said, terrible," Ianto replied. "Which is the reason I don't want to know? Whatever happened happened but it's been fixed and everything is fine now. Everything is fine and that Jack is what we should be focusing on. The fact that you and I have a good life together," finished Ianto, smiling and removing his finger. "Don't you agree?"

"Of course I do."

"Good," smiled Ianto as he leaned forward and gave Jack a sound kiss on the mouth. He let out a soft moan when Jack quickly responded and turned the kiss into something more passionate. The fought for dominance but Ianto receded and let Jack take the lead.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked when the two of them finally pulled apart, completely breathless and turned on.

"Absolutely everything," Ianto grinned, leaning in for another kiss when this time Jack stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. "What?"

"You remember me telling you about my daughter and grandson Steven."

"Yeah," mumbled Ianto confused, Jack's finger still on his lips.

"Well I would like for you to meet them." removing his finger from Ianto's mouth and waiting for a response. He quickly got one.

"Really. You want me to meet them."

"I do. I think it's time you knew about them and vice versa. Besides I don't want to keep anything else from you but you don't have to if you think it's to fast."

"No," Ianto quickly shaking his head and smiling. "I would love to meet them, I was just realizing that I have to return the thought by introducing you to my family."

"Ianto I don't have to meet your sister and her family if you don't want me too. I can wait until you're ready."

"Trust me Jack it's not you I'm worried about. I love you, never doubt that."

"Then who-"

"It's my sister's husband Johnny," he sighed, resting his head on Jack's shoulder. "He's thicker than a brick and dumber than a rock. I swear sometimes I think he's from another planet but that would be an insult to the aliens."

"Come on Ianto, he can't be that bad."

"He is but I'll let you be the judge of that.."

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "We could always use the alien scanner to test your theory."

Ianto growled softly. "Don't tempt me. However, to be honest I would love it if you meet my family. It would mean everything to me actually."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Jack grinned happily as he began trailing Ianto's neck with small wet kisses. "Really glad."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"Care to show me how glad you are," Ianto moaned seductively when Jack tugged his shirt and slipped his hand underneath, touching his bare skin.

"Gladly," Jack didn't waste anytime. He suddenly threw everything off Ianto's desk before turning their bodies around and slamming Ianto on top of it. "Is this good enough?" he asked, attacking his neck again with his mouth and teeth.

Ianto wanted to chastise Jack for messing up his desk but quickly decided against it when Jack's hand suddenly found it's way inside his pants. "It's more than enough."

"Good," and with that removed his mouth from Ianto's neck and kissed him passionately.

* * *

It's over now. If you liked this story let me know and if you didn't, don't. Don't worry, this isn't my last story in fact go over and read And Baby Makes Three. It's sorta AU to and involves MPreg, but only read if it's your cup of tea or coffee or wine. Until next time,

Keep your distance from the sun,

LadyCizzle


End file.
